


Happily Ever After?

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [86]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Errrrm, czy mogę prosić o Lirry'ego i ich ujawnienie związku przed resztą zespołu, ale z początku będą odrzuceni przez wszystkich, ale końcówka taki happy happy end i totalnie fluff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After?

\- Więc…  – Liam stoi obok mnie i czuję, jak jego mięśnie się napinają.  
           Patrzymy na chłopaków, siedzących przed nami na czarnej kanapie; Louis wyżera żelki, Zayn trzyma na kolanach jakąś książkę, a Niall patrzy na nas z zainteresowaniem. Jest mi gorąco i duszno, i mam wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleję. Wiem, że tego chciałem, ale zaczynam zastanawiać się, czy nie jest to przypadkiem zły pomysł. Mam wrażenie, że odczuwasz moje zaniepokojenie, bo po chwili splatasz razem nasze palce, mocno mnie ściskając. Czuję się lepiej.  
 - Chcieliśmy powiedzieć wam coś ważnego. Ja z Harry’m.  
           Znowu zapada cisza i teraz wzrok wszystkich jest na nas skupiony. Cieszę się, że jestem tu z tobą, sam nie dałbym rady. Zerkasz na mnie i uśmiechasz się pocieszająco, by dodać mi otuchy.  
 - Ja i Harry… My jesteśmy razem.  
           Cisza. Nikt nic nie mówi. Łagodny uśmiech Nialla powoli znika. Louis mruga, wyraźnie niedowierzając w słowa Liama, a Zayn spuszcza wzrok, patrząc na nasze splecione w uścisku ręce.  
           Huk.  Huk przerywa ciszę, kiedy Zayn odrzuca książkę na bok, zrywając się z miejsca. Obrzuca nas zniesmaczonym spojrzeniem i niemal wybiega z pokoju, rzucając pod nosem coś, co brzmi jak „Trzymajcie się daleko ode mnie”.  
           Liam mocniej ściska moją rękę. Braliśmy pod rozwagę takie zachowanie, ale mimo wszystko liczyliśmy na coś lepszego. Z nadzieją patrzę na Louisa. Siedzi tak, jak siedział, z jedną ręką uniesioną w stronę ust, wciąż trzymając lepkiego żelkowego misia między palcami. Puszcza go, a żelek odbija się od podłogi i turla pod kanapę.  
 - Nie wierzę… – Louis szepce i wstaje powoli. – Nie możecie tego zrobić! – Jego głos nabiera na sile, gdy podchodzi od nas, wyraźnie zdenerwowany. – To wszystko zepsuje, nie możecie! – krzyczy, po czym przepycha się między nami i wychodzi z salonu, a chwilę później słychać trzask frontowych drzwi.  
 - Li… – szepcę cicho, załamany.  
           Puszczasz moją dłoń i obejmujesz mnie ramieniem, przyciągając mnie do siebie bliżej. Twoje serce bije szybko, równie szybko jak moje.  
 - Niall? – pytasz i w twoim głosie słychać desperację.  
           Przenoszę spojrzenie na blondyna, który w milczeniu kieruje się ku wyjściu. Nic nie powiedział, nawet na nas nie spojrzał. Wypuszczam drżący oddech i wiem, że gdybyś mnie nie podtrzymał, już dawno bym upadł. Widzę, że jesteś blady i widzę w twoich oczach ból. To boli, Liam, wiem.  
 - Mieli zrozumieć… – mówię cicho, spuszczając wzrok. - Mieliśmy być szczęśliwi. Razem. Już na zawsze.   
           Wstydzę się tego, że jestem taki słaby, że tak bardzo się przejmuję. Ale to nasi przyjaciele, powinni nas zaakceptować. Nie powinni nas odtrącać, nie w ten sposób. Ale ty to rozumiesz, dlatego obejmujesz mnie mocno i całujesz w czoło, chociaż jesteś równie załamany, jak ja.  
 - Będzie dobrze, Hazz.

-x-

            Nie jest dobrze. Ale nie mogę cię obwiniać o kłamstwo czy coś w tym rodzaju. Wiem, że miałeś nadzieję, że będzie dobrze. Chłopcy się nie odzywają. Nie patrzą na nas. Myślę, że wolałbym, by patrzyli; z dezaprobatą, zniesmaczeniem, pogardą. Wolałbym, aby krzyczeli, może nawet obrzucali wyzwiskami, cokolwiek. Byleby nie panowała ta cisza.  
           Pracujemy. Jedyne, co robimy, to pracujemy. Wiem, że teraz, kiedy oni wiedzą, mógłbym cię objąć lub przytulić, lub po prostu potrzymać za rękę. Wiem, że bym mógł, ale boję się to zrobić, bo nie chcę pogarszać sytuacji. I widzę w twoich oczach smutną akceptację.

-x-

            Zaczyna się trasa. Myślę, że tego obaj baliśmy się najbardziej. Zamknięcia w jednym busie z milczącymi przyjaciółmi. Nasze kontakty stały się chłodne i zdystansowane, i to jest bardzo bolesne.  
           Leżę na łóżku, a ty jak zwykle siedzisz obok kierowcy. Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, co widzisz w tym wpatrywaniu się w horyzont, czy cokolwiek tam robisz. Jestem sam i słyszę, jak z drugiej części turbusa chłopcy śmieją się i przekrzykują, grając w Mario Kart. Po chwili wszystko milknie, a ktoś zatrzymuje się przy moim łóżku.  
 - Harry?  
           Unoszę głowę, nieco zaskoczony. Niall stoi przy mnie i uśmiecha się nieśmiało; w jego niebieskich oczach widać zdenerwowanie i niepewność, i coś na kształt skruchy.  
 - Czy ty… – zaczyna, nieco się jąkając. – Czy ty i Liam… No, pokłóciliście się, czy coś?  
           Patrzę na niego z niedowierzaniem. Samo jego nagłe pojawienie się było dziwne, ale to pytanie przebiło już wszystko. Powoli siadam, uważając, by nie walnąć się w głowę.  
 - Nie, nie – odpowiadam szybko, spuszczając wzrok. – Po prostu my…  
 - To przez nas, tak? – pyta, a ja nie mam serca, by to potwierdzić, jednak on sam doskonale odgaduje moje milczenie.  
           Wzdycha cicho i kładzie dłoń ma moim ramieniu. Nie jest to szybki, krótki dotyk, taki, jaki ostatnio był wymuszany na zdjęciach. Niall uśmiecha się smutno i zwilża językiem wargi.  
 - Wiesz, może do nas dołączysz? Pogramy razem.

-x-

            Kiedy jesteśmy w pokoju hotelowym – w twoim pokoju, bo nie dostaliśmy wspólnego – i leżymy na twoim łóżku, czuję się dość dobrze. Przytulony do twojego boku, kiedy przebiegasz palcami przez moje loki i  raz po raz składasz pocałunki na czubku głowy. Lubię ten spokój i tę naszą bliskość. Jest tak zwyczajnie i normalnie, choć z tobą nigdy nie będzie _zbyt_ zwyczajnie i normalnie; z tobą zawsze jest magicznie.  
           Drzwi naszego – twojego – pokoju nagle się otwierają, a do środka wpadają chłopacy.  Odrywam się od ciebie momentalnie; to boli każdego z nas, wiem o tym. Siadamy gwałtownie na łóżku, wpatrując się w nich z niepokojem. Ich roześmiane twarze jednak nie zmieniają wyrazu i po chwili rzucają się na nas, przygniatając nas swoim ciężarem.  
 - BOŻE!  
 - Jak ja was…  
 - ..kocham!  
 - Idioci…  
 - …wariaci…  
 - Niall, mam twoje kłaki w buzi!  
 - Lou, bierz ten swój tyłek!  
 - Kto jest tak cholernie…  
 - …kościsty?!  
           Zgniatają nas i śmieją się, i uderzają zaczepnie, i kiedy w końcu odsuwają się na tyle, byśmy mogli wszyscy złapać oddech, patrzę na ciebie; w twoich oczach widzę równie wielkie zaskoczenie, jak w moich.  
 - Co się dzieje? – pytam nieco zachrypniętym głosem.  
 - Robiliśmy kanapkę, nie było widać? – Zayn unosi brwi.  
 - Tak, to…  
 - Och, po prostu stęskniliśmy się za wami, okej? – Louis uśmiecha się uroczo i wyciąga ręce, chwytając nasze dłonie.  
 - Ale co…  
 - Z tym, że jesteście razem? – przerywa nam Niall, rumieniąc się nieznacznie.  
 - Cóż… Stwierdziliśmy, że jakoś przeżyjemy fakt… – zaczyna Zayn.  
 - …że to już nie nas będziecie całować – dokańcza Louis.  
           Patrzę na nich, na ich rozbawione miny i wesołe oczy, i wybucham śmiechem. Tak po prostu, bo to wszystko jest tak irracjonalne, że trudno się nie roześmiać. Liam dołącza do mnie, a chwilę później rzuca się na Nialla, który jest najbliżej niego i całuje go w policzki.  
 - Nie ma szans, że się od nas uwolnicie! – wołam, zarzucając ramiona na barki Zayna i Louisa.  
 - Jest tylko jedno „ale”! – zastrzega Zayn, wycierając mokry od mojej śliny policzek. – Nie chcemy znać żadnych pikantnych szczegółów!  
 - Nawet nie chcecie wiedzieć, jak Liam…  
 - Nie! – wołają i wybuchają śmiechem.


End file.
